The rapid increase in the number of Chlamydial infections and the severe complications associated with this disease in humans has made it imperative to detect these agents in body fluids. The unique life cycle and characteristics of the Chlamydial agents in general present a significant health threat. The overall goal of this proposed research project is the development and laboratory demonstration of a rapid, enzyme immunoassay method for the detection of Chlamydia trachomatis in human infections. This sensitive, rapid detector uses an enzyme immunoassay (EIA) system which will produce a colored end-product on a membrane for a positive readout. Antibodies specific for the Genus-type antigens will be bound to micro-particles and to a readout enzyme. These antibodies will be mixed with the specimen containing agent and filtered out onto a membrane. A substrate/chromagen solution will be applied and the enzyme will produce a positive color on the membrane, indicating the agent is present. The system will be further developed and optimized using clinical specimens. The potential is to develop an assay system sensitive to l0-3 or fewer particles of pathogenic Chlamydial agents from direct specimens in less than fifteen minutes.